Father
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Apenas em um dia do ano o Espectro de Harpia podia ver o seu amor… A maldição mais perfeita de Hades. O amor mais forte do mundo. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, presente de aniversário para Akane. Desafios do NFF.


****FATHER****

 ** **(Padre)****

ShiryuForever94

(Presente de Aniversário para Radamanthys e para Akane Mitsuko Adache Sagahara Tange)

Categorias: Concurso NFF Nov./2016: Songfic, [Desafio] Halloween 2016, Saint Seiya, Yaoi MxM relationship, Radamanthys e Valentine, Songfic: Father – Tooji.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, um pouco de terror.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Apenas em um dia do ano o Espectro de Harpia podia ver o seu amor… A maldição mais perfeita de Hades. O amor mais forte do mundo.

Sinopse da obra original: Saint Seiya é um anime criado por Masami Kuramada em 1986 e que até hoje arrebata fãs por todos os países. Trata de seres incríveis, os cavaleiros de Atena, que lutam para proteger o mundo do mal. Há ainda o Deus Poseidon, que domina os mares, o Deus Hades, senhor do submundo, ou inferno que comanda 108 espectros mortais, dentre eles os três juízes do inferno, Radamanthys, Ayacos e Minos. Cada um dos juízes tem seu próprio exército.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Itens: Concurso NFF

4\. QUOTE: "O amor é tudo, dá tudo, e leva tudo." (Søren Kierkegaard)

8\. PROMPT: Complete a frase a seguir e a ponha no seu texto: "Eu nunca teria te amado se soubesse que isso causaria toda essa dor…

Itens: (Halloween)

Elementos sobrenaturais: 1) Fantasmas; 6) Demônios

Palavras: A) Samhain; E) Maldição; F) Morte

 **FATHER**

Halloween.

Um dos períodos mais perigosos para qualquer ente com alguma ligação sobrenatural. Um tempo perigoso para os humanos, embora muitos não fizessem ideia do quanto.

Ao mesmo tempo, era o melhor dia do ano para determinado espectro infernal, um ruivo de olhos verdes como jade e que esperava, pacientemente, em sua eterna vida a serviço de Hades, pelos momentos que poderia ter com o amor de sua vida.

O amor de sua vida se chamava Radamanthys. O espectro de Wyvern que fora punido por se rebelar contra as ordens de Pandora e exilado na superfície, também numa vida eterna sem seu amor.

A ironia era que Valentine era o amor de Radamanthys. Aquele a quem ele mais amava. Radamanthys trocaria sua alma para que Valentine sobrevivesse sem pestanejar.

Se ele se lembrasse..

A dor de Valentine.

A ignorância de Radamanthys.

A vingança de Pandora por ter suas ordens ignoradas numa guerra santa e por Hades ter dado seu sangue a um reles espectro em outra. Ela era a mais poderosa, ela era a senhora dos espectros, ela merecia respeito.

Só que jamais merecera o amor inquebrantável do Espectro de Wyvern. Jamais mereceria porque ela fora desleal ao ignorar todos os sacrifícios que Radamanthys fizera por seu Senhor, Hades, e não por ela.

Mais de trinta anos naquela agonia e o amor dos dois espectros ainda estava lá.

"Está quase na hora." A voz calma de Sylphid de Basilisko. Amigo de Valentine e quem o escoltava para cima, para a terra dos humanos, a cada Halloween. Aquele que o levava para ver seu único amor.

Porque era no Halloween que Radamanthys se lembrava de quem realmente era, de quem amava, não sem alguma insistência de Valentine e um pouco de feitiço preparado por Queen de Mandrágora.

Porque somente no dia 31 de outubro de cada ano os espectros podiam subir à terra e se misturar com os humanos sem haver uma missão específica, sem haver uma ordem direta de Hades. Sem precisarem ser discretos e ficarem ocultos do campo de visão de quem não era um ente sobrenatural. Ou um fantasma esperando por sua ida ao céu ou ao inferno.

Mais uma maldade de Hades, inspirado por Pandora. Bem, ele era justo e fora convencido pela história contada pela senhora do inferno.

Hades dera a Radamanthys, também como punição, um corpo humano, que não envelhecia, não se alterava. Ele já fora chamado de assombração, já fora perseguido e, por fim, encontrara seu lugar justamente no pior mundo a que um espectro poderia aderir.

Radamanthys de Wyvern se tornara o Padre Wyvern. A secular Igreja não fazia perguntas e ele era um exorcista inacreditavelmente bom. Claro que os bispos, o clero, não faziam ideia de quem ele era na verdade, nem de que mesmo sem a memória de ser um juiz infernal, ele conseguia fazer o que fazia por concessão do Senhor do Submundo. Hades recebia com prazer as almas que Radamanthys enviava.

Valentine respirou fundo. Será que seu amor se lembraria mais facilmente dessa vez? Afinal era o dia de Samhain, logo após o aniversário do Kyoto, a marca da chegada do inverno.

Haveria rituais, danças, orgias, loucuras. Os espíritos dos mortos passavam pelo véu e revoavam pela terra, muitos sem serem vistos, mas alguns... Ah, alguns eram as tais assombrações dos contos e lendas, eram os fantasmas que todos temiam, embora devessem temer seus próprios pecados e não entes sobrenaturais...

Ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam, não adiantava acender as gigantescas fogueiras nos topos das colinas para espantar os piores espíritos na tentativa de fazer cessarem os poderes sobrenaturais que controlavam variados acontecimentos da natureza. Quem conseguiria controlar a danação? Quem evitaria a condenação de tantos?

Por isso era a época preferida também dos satanistas, mas Valentine não estava interessado naquilo.

Ele só queria estar com Radamanthys naquele único dia do ano em que conseguia se materializar totalmente na terra num corpo quase humano. O único dia do ano em que via nos orbes geralmente azuis o brilho dourado que caracterizava o espectro de Wyvern.

O juiz, ou ex-juiz, por sua vez, vivia cada dia numa cruel imutabilidade. Recolhido numa igreja pequena numa ilha perdida da Grã-Bretanha, era chamado quando havia algum exorcismo a fazer e estava sempre sozinho, calado e esperando pela morte que, ele não entendia, jamais lhe vinha dar alívio.

 **Your head is so deep in the box**

 **So you cannot rise up from it**

 **The world is getting cold**

 **You got so numb while you played with it**

 **Forgot your heart on the road**

 **How are you filling up the empty seats?**

 **Your hands are getting cold**

 **While you're looking for another treat**

 **A glimpse of heat**

 **Sua cabeça está tão afundada na caixa**

 **Que você não consegue levantar**

 **O mundo está ficando frio**

 **Você ficou muito insensível vivendo nele**

 **Esqueceu seu coração no caminho**

 **Como você está ocupando os lugares vazios?**

 **Suas mãos estão ficando frias**

 **Enquanto você procura por outro deleite**

 **Um vislumbre de calor**

Valentine não conseguiu esperar até que a missa terminasse. Usava uma capa preta escondendo os fios ruivos e respirava com dificuldade. Seu corpo espectral levava um tempo para se adaptar a um corpo quase humano, mas não podia ser visto por Radamanthys, não completamente, nem sentido por ele, se fosse de outro jeito.

O espectro ruivo abriu a porta principal enquanto o padre Wyvern terminava sua preleção e o homem alto de olhos azuis e fios loiros como trigo apenas franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Ele não diria nada, ele não se lembrava… Mas havia algo… Aquela sensação estranha de que aquela pessoa que havia chegado era… Alguém.

Harpia sentiu a costumeira tontura ao ver Radamanthys. Sentia falta dele por trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias a cada ano e, quando finalmente podia vê-lo, tinha que fazê-lo se lembrar e nem sempre havia memórias do ano anterior. Era uma tortura tão grande que já pensara em abandonar tudo, mas não conseguia. Seria dar a Pandora a vitória final: separá-los.

Alguns dias eram piores, a dor era pior e tudo que Valentine queria era fugir. Mas não conseguia. Amava demais para isso.

 **And I'll be**

 **Running from you**

 **Oh father if you could just hear me**

 **I'm tired of running, I'm tired of running**

 **E eu estarei**

 **Fugindo de você**

 **Oh padre, se você pudesse, pelo menos, me ouvir**

 **Eu estou cansado de correr, estou cansado de correr**

Naquele Halloween em especial, havia alguns olhos a mais naquela Igreja. Um olhar atento de um homem muito alto e que chegara há apenas algumas horas para ver se era verdade o que ficara sabendo numa conversa um pouco esquisita com o Deus Poseidon, a quem servia.

Kanon de Dragão Marinho tinha respeito por qualquer guerreiro e, mais ainda, por quem fora um oponente honrado e forte.

O irmão mais novo de Saga de Gêmeos, honrado e poderoso cavaleiro de Atena, não entendia porque Hades fizera aquilo a alguém tão leal, mas não lhe cabia discutir as opções dos deuses. Ele estava ali porque precisava ver e relatar. Ele contaria tudo à Atena, a deusa a quem seu irmão gêmeo protegia, simplesmente porque achava que era o que a honra lhe mandava fazer. Não se podia ignorar um guerreiro, não era justo deixar para lá a dor que podia ser causada quando alguém como Pandora, ou Hades, não queria entender o amor.

Ah, Kanon sabia… Por alguns anos antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, antes da maldição de Hades, ele fora ao casamento de Radamanthys e Valentine como convidado especial também por ter sido um oponente de respeito.

Guerreiros entendiam guerreiros.

Os anos também não passavam para ele, nem para os Santos de Atena, ao menos naqueles tempos de paz conquistada arduamente.

Kanon estava atento ao jovem que entrara pela porta principal. Ele sentia o cosmo arroxeado e perigoso digno dos espectros e, mais forte ainda por vir do homem que Radamanthys amava.

Era Valentine de Harpia.

Então era verdade que no Halloween eles podiam se ver… Kanon sorriu de leve pensando num velho filme chamado o Feitiço de Áquila, onde os amantes haviam sido condenados a se verem por breves momentos entre o anoitecer e o amanhecer… Era bem… Trágico.

Kanon se levantou e foi até onde o homem todo de preto e olhar perdido estava. Sua presença foi imediatamente percebida e garras de tom arroxeado se materializaram em segundos.

"Valentine, eu vim como amigo."

"Por que?" A voz baixa e monocórdia, discreta e calma do espectro mais devotado a Radamanthys. O amor da vida de Wyvern.

A dor nos olhos verdes do ruivo fez Kanon hesitar. Havia tanto amor, tanta dor e desespero.

"Tentar ajudar." Foi a resposta breve de Kanon enquanto os fiéis saíam da Igreja deixando para trás um padre com ar perdido no altar. Ele sairia de lá e iria para seus aposentos em breve.

"Estou tão cansado." Valentine tentou sorrir mas suas lágrimas traíam seus reais sentimentos.

 **And I'll be**

 **Running from you**

 **Oh father if you could just hear me**

 **I'm tired of running, I'm tired of running from you**

 **E eu estarei**

 **Fugindo de você**

 **Oh padre se você pudesse, pelo menos, me ouvir**

 **Eu estou cansado de correr, estou cansado de correr**

"Ele está vindo para cá. Que tal apenas fazer o que precisa fazer?" Kanon sugeriu e viu o olhar confuso de um Radamanthys tão humilde que não combinava com o Kyoto.

"Em que posso ajudar? A missa já terminou. Talvez alguma confissão neste Halloween?" O sorriso sem nenhum brilho no olhar.

"Volte para mim..." Valentine ergueu os braços e um brilho arroxeado cobriu-o.

"C-como?" Radamanthys franziu o cenho.

A voz de Valentine ecoou na agora esvaziada igreja. Era uma invocação, mas parecia uma prece.

"I nunc amit amar-me-te simul Radamanthys, quoque sicerit in me ex caritate." Harpia suspirou e soprou um pó que Queen lhe dera vendo o ar perdido do padre. "Volte pra mim, meu amor… Imperare et ferire, intervernire res, eius manus lux perpetua, potere cors mea sempre." (1)

Radamanthys ficou tonto e principiou a rezar, mas Valentine descobriu o rosto e viu o ar perdido, ainda cheio de dúvidas, de seu amor. Teria que ser mais forte. Respirou bem fundo e fez a mais poderosa invocação.

"Tactus adfectus, actus maledictum, fascinare tuum incentivados, fascinare mens debilis."

Dessa vez o padre estremeceu inteiro enquanto seus olhos ficavam riscados de dourado e seu porte ficava mais e mais imponente. Valentine repetiu a invocação do amor em latim mais duas vezes.

"Cura, que venha a cura para nossa dor. Eu te amo tanto, Radamanthys… Eu nunca teria te amado se soubesse que isso causaria toda essa dor, todo esse desespero e essa condenação... Tui gratia Iovis gratia sit cura." (2)

Kanon ficou impressionado. Havia faíscas por toda a Igreja. Havia seres negros rindo, havia algo como anjos dourados, havia uma miscelânea de sensações, havia… Magia.

"Padre, por favor, se lembre… Radamanthys, se lembre..." Valentine segurou o homem mais alto pelos ombros, mirando os orbes agora mais e mais dourados.

"Eu sou apenas um padre e..."

"Não, você é Radamanthys de Wyvern. Volte, por favor, venha pra mim..."

 **Father, father**

 **Padre, Padre**

 **Father, father**

 **Padre, Padre**

 **Father, father**

 **Padre, Padre**

 **Father, father**

 **Padre, Padre**

De repente, tudo pareceu parar. A terra, o mundo. E então… Asas negras enormes, olhos dourados perigosos e metal arroxeado uniu-se ao corpo do padre.

Wyvern. A sapuris que caracterizava os espectros.

"Eu sou… Wyvern!" Radamanthys rosnou, sentindo energia, força e… Dor. O corpo humano em que Hades o aprisionara parecia não aguentar tudo aquilo. Gemeu.

"O feitiço de cura já vai agir, meu amor. Aguente." Valentine sentia o coração despedaçando de tanta devoção, amor, carinho, gratidão. "Estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Você se lembra?"

"Quem… Desculpe, eu não sei quem você é..." A voz fria do Kyoto.

 **I feel so bad for you now**

 **While you're cleaning up your wounds to heal**

 **Tell me, what's the point?**

 **When you're looking for that other need to make it bleed**

 **Eu me sinto mal por você agora**

 **Enquanto você limpa suas feridas para curar**

 **Diga-me, qual o sentido?**

 **Quando você olha pro outro e sente necessidade de fazê-lo**

 **Sangrar**

O lamento de Valentine fez jus à sua estrela regente. As lágrimas queriam transbordar, mas ele precisava tentar de novo. (3)

"Há algo que eu possa fazer?" Kanon perguntou, cheio de simpatia pela situação do espectro ruivo.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei que o amor é tudo, dá tudo, e leva tudo. Ele pode tirar tudo de mim, ele me dá tudo que eu preciso. Minha vida não faz sentido sem o amor dele. Eu vou conseguir." A resolução tomada por Valentine há muito tempo: amar Radamanthys pela eternidade.

"Certo." Kanon estava impressionado. Ah, mas ele teria muito a reportar a Atena por meio de Saga. Tinham que ajudar a resolver aquilo. Ninguém merecia aquela danação, aquela dor. Achou que era hora de ir.

"Juiz de Wyvern, Senhor da Kaina, por favor, se lembre. Eu estou aqui, eu só posso vir no dia de Halloween, eu preciso que se lembre!" Valentine assoprou um pó estranho nos olhos do Kyoto que rosnou com as enormes asas da sapuris se erguendo em defesa.

Novamente, o mundo pareceu parar e tudo acontecia em câmera lenta. Os olhos agora dourados do padre, a batina em tiras no chão, o corpo coberto pela sapuris de juiz, o coração… Nublado de confusão…

"Eu amo você..." Valentine se aproximou e apenas puxou o homem maior para si, beijando-o na boca com sofreguidão. Esperara tanto…

A alma de Radamanthys gritou. Sua mente pareceu ser cortada por flashes de luz e entendimento. A sapuris se separou daquele corpo e se montou a um canto, deixando o juiz nu enquanto Valentine simplesmente despia seus trajes negros.

O Dragão Marinho não estava lá quando os corpos de Radamanthys e Valentine se uniram no amor profundo e eterno que dividiam.

Um dia por ano. Depois viria a solidão, de novo. A tortura. Mas Harpia não estava pensando naquilo. Não enquanto seu corpo se moldava ao de seu marido na dança antiga do sexo e entrega.

Depois… Depois ele sofreria. Ele sabia que o luto era o preço que pagaria pelo amor. Só que, valia à pena…

Ele aguentaria, aproveitaria o momento e esperaria…

Esperaria pelo próximo Halloween...

 **May all beings everywhere plagued**

 **With suffering of body and mind**

 **Quickly be freed from their illness**

 **May those frightened cease to be afraid**

 **And may those bound be free**

 **May the powerless find power**

 **And may people think of each other.**

 **"Que todos os seres vivos atormentados**

 **Com sofrimento do corpo e alma**

 **Sejam libertados de suas doenças**

 **Que os temerosos deixem de ter medo**

 **E que os limites sejam libertados**

 **Que a impotência encontre o poder**

 **E que as pessoas pensem umas nas outras**

* * *

(1)Conjuro em latim para o amor

Os conjuros em latim também podem fazer com que atraias a tua vida o amor que deseja. Usa este conjuro em latim com precaução, pois poderia funcionar, de modo que só o usa se está muito seguro do que deseja. Aclara tua mente e pensa na pessoa que deseja atrair.

(2) Feitiço antigo em latim para curar

Este feitiço é para curar feridas menores, como pequenos cortes, contusões, ou pequenos rascunhos.

(3) Valentine de Harpia é regido pela Masei (estrela) celeste da lamentação.

* * *

Nota especial: faz muito tempo hein? No entanto, é a falta de qualquer movimentação que faz um fandom morrer. Só que, foi aniversário de Akane, então... Bom proveito a quem ler, já não espero reviews, este fandom está basicamente enterrado no Brasil. Beijos.


End file.
